


The Value of a life

by Wizard_Alchemist



Series: getting it off my chest [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Alchemist/pseuds/Wizard_Alchemist
Summary: the simple value of life





	

Life starts bright new  
Happy clean  
And so brilliant  
Life starts shiny  
Like a new toy  
One so widely sought  
That So many look for  
And precious few value  
Life is so freely given  
That at times it's easy  
So very easy  
To forget its value  
That the value of life  
The priceless value  
The measure of it  
Is incomprehensible  
Incomparable  
But so easily dismissed  
Why is that?

**Author's Note:**

> i write poetry to express feelings that i have a hard time portraying in any other portion of my life


End file.
